herofandomcom-20200223-history
Levi Ackerman
Levi Ackerman (often incorrectly romanized as Rivaille) is one of the main protagonists of the anime/manga series Attack on Titan. He is a Captain in the Survey Corps, rumored to be the strongest soldier alive. He has a harsh and unsocial personality, but is well-regarded by his subordinates and he cares about their lives. He is voiced by Hiroshi Kamiya in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Matthew Mercer in the English version of the anime. Appearance Levi has straight black hair. He has a pair of sharp blue eyes that look intimidating. Although his body is rather short, his body is well-trained. His face always looks not interested in anything, but he keeps many things in his mind. Personality Levi is known to be a "clean-freak" man, as he tends to want stuff to be spotlessly clean. Moreover, he is often blunt and unapproachable and he has a strong respect for structure and discipline. This makes him uneasy to be around. Story When Eren gets out of his Titan body and is surrounded by titans, Levi comes back from his tour and rescues the group from them. Later on, after Eren wakes up in a cell, Levi insures him that the higher-ups will let him join the Scouting Legion and that he will make sure Eren doesn't get out of hand. During the trial, after Eren gets out of hand with his words, he assaults Eren, much to Mikasa's anger, as he teaches him his place. This was just an act to get the people to think that Levi can keep Eren down and that the police force cannot, assuring them that the Scouting Legion will take care of him. Abilities 3D Maneuver Gear Levi is excellent at using the 3D Maneuver Gear, to a point that everyone says he is the best at it. He is also said to be as valuable as an entire brigade, far outweighing all of the other soldiers. He is said to have been extremely strong even before joining the Scouting Legion. He has shown the capability of incapacitating Annie Leonhardt in her Titan form (A 15 meter deviant type), something which whole squads and even Eren in his Titan form couldn't accomplish. People killed *Duran *Erwin Smith (indirectly caused) *Bertolt Hoover (caused) *At least 11 members of the Military Police Brigade Gallery 413.png|Levi Ackerman in Divine Gate Merchandise 166955.jpg 21b4d1d331003e4a9ad1b05feffee02c.jpg bee28160a64d715240b2d95e6e34466f.jpg pulchra_levi01.jpg rivai_h02s.jpg Agon1397189628.jpeg 066245cf402e9356de69272bab788a21.jpg 930a96f6c46a35b13183f5893289af25.jpg 6c247e558091274fe5b71a2f74577627.jpg rvai2_h_01_141124.jpg nui328_01.jpg nui334_01.jpg Theme Music SNK OP. 2 FULL MP3 Trivia *His name, "Levi", is a Hebrew name of disputed origin, likely meaning "he who joins". *Levi ranked first in the characters popularity poll. *Jiyuu no Tsubasa (Wings of Freedom) is Levi's theme song. *Despite on one of the Districts being inspired by the city Chicago, Levi visited it to defeat the Titans. *It is implied that Petra had feelings for him, and that she may have had a desire to be married to him, in a conversation he had with her father. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Military Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Leaders Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Lethal Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Tragic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Unwanted Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Master Orator Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Officials Category:Chaste Category:Honest Category:Hope Bringer Category:Strategists Category:Monster Slayers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Right-Hand Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Poor Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Famous Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Orphans Category:Related to Villain Category:Sympathetic Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Loyal Category:Extremists Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Vengeful Category:Strong-Willed Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wrathful Category:Berserkers Category:Rescuers